


The boost in life.

by Bearsofthewest



Series: Minecraft YT Demi-God AU [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Camp Half-Blood (Percy Jackson), Demigods, Self-Esteem Issues, Some bullying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:14:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27268558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bearsofthewest/pseuds/Bearsofthewest
Summary: Bad named himself. He didn't have friends before meeting the Son of Hermes that made him feel like himself.
Relationships: Badboyhalo&Skeppy
Series: Minecraft YT Demi-God AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1989064
Comments: 1
Kudos: 60





	1. Chapter 1

Darryl was ten years old when he enters camp Half-Blood for the first time.

His sisters meet and comfort him for the first time. Shubble and Lizzie were the ones who gave him the most loving after he arrived. 

How he came here was.... his fault. He closes his eyes and tries to hold the tears back as he thinks about the night he was taken from his adopted parents. He had set the house on fire. Lizzie had to explain to him that the children of Greek Gods tend to receive their gifts around the time their bodies start puberty. 

He was just unlucky. 

He remembered shaking in fear, curled up on his bed as the flames lick around his room. The fire burned everything. He cried into his hands, which at the time had transformed, looking like they were covered in soot. 

He was recused by Dan, his eldest brother at camp Half-Blood.

But what he should have learned is that his siblings aren't there to protect him from the taunts.

Mostly from Zeus's children, being envious at the fact he got a 'gift' (more like a curse) while they got minor gifts from their respected parents.

One taunt keeps coming up that bothers him more than anything.

"Burnt Boy."

He rubs his arms as he walks away after history lessons. 

He turns a corner and runs to the Hephaestus table for lunch, his mood slowly lighting up as his siblings make small talk. 

After a few months at the camp, Dan introduces him to the forge.

"Alright, Darryl this here is where most of our brothers and sisters learn about the fire in our souls."

Darryl liked Dan, he was a good brother. Dan taught him about how to properly start the fire and keep regular temperatures. He even taught him how to cure the metal. 

Lizzie and Shubble had taught him the more delicate art of glassblowing, trying multiple other arts that had to do with forge.

He felt better near the fire.

His three elder siblings were glad when he finally felt comfortable enough to transform into his 'soot' form. 

One day at twelve years old, one of the sons of Zeus saw him while he was at the forge. 

He enters the dining halls and when he sat with his siblings he heard behind his back, one of the Zeus teens talk about him.

"A coward hiding by the fire, probably hoping to burn."

Dan glares over his shoulder, Lizzie and Shubble rub his shoulders.

The next day the teen and Dan were sent on a mission and came back, they had failed. But the Zeus son had failed more, disappointing his house and father.

Dan ruffled his head and pulled out a metal that was only produced in the cave of a manticore. Darryl grin at the gift and went work on the metal.

While at work, he thought of names. Lizzie had dub herself 'LDshadowlady'.She also had called him her little 'shadow cadet'. He liked it but he wanted his own name.

He would considered himself....bad...not horrible. But his siblings know him as an angel in the group, a little halo over the group.

He thought and the most balanced name he could think of was Badboyhalo.  
\---  
He was fourteen when it dawns on him that he didn't really have friends at camp.


	2. Chapter 2

It was capture the flag and Bad had that sinking feeling of loneliness. His siblings loved on him to cheer him up but there is only so much they can do with the familiar love.

What he needed was a peer his age.

He continued on when a stick snapped and Bad jumped, accidentally transforming into his 'soot' form.

"YOOO THAT'S SO COOL!!!"

He defaults into his normal self and the teen next to him just smiles, not the least disappointed.

"Let me guess," Bad waits for the taunt that is about to come.

"It takes a lot of energy, doesn't it?"

Bad..... doesn't know how to respond, surprised by the fact he didn't taunt him.

"No...?"

"So is there a reason why you don't use it? IT'S AWESOME!!" 

Bad blinks at the teen and shakes his head.

"AH WHERE ARE MY MANNERS?! Name's Skeppy." The boy named Skeppy grins.

Bad introduces himself.

Then Skeppy pulls him along to where their flag was. It was surrounded by the Zeus house. Bad lowers his head and feels that feeling building again. 

Skeppy seems to notice and nudges him. Bad looks up and sees Skeppy grin then wink as he pulls .... a firework?

"Can you light this for me?" 

Bad looks and nods. He transforms and focuses on his index finger and a flame appears. Skeppy angles the firework(which is a rocket) at the opposing team and nods for him to light it up.

Skeppy pulls him back as the firework fires at the team and actually hits one.

They run off as they are chased from the flag.

The Zeus team actually runs pass them as they hide in a tree. Skeppy and Bad look at each other and laugh.

After four years, he makes a friend.


End file.
